


Dubious Information

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did have far less than noble intentions,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Information

**Author's Note:**

> A Kink Meme Fill

Her fingertips absently graced the smooth, curved point of the other's horns, spiraling up the length of the anatomical feature before softly tapping the very tip. It perhaps appeared to an observer as an alluring move, one that almost treated the keratin point like some sort of reproductive phallus. The recipient blinked slowly, her hand moving to cover the pale, pink tinted one of the human with whom she had unabashedly, barely disguised flushed feelings for. Her lips quirked into a quiet, bemused smile, and her head tilted into an easily read nonverbal question.

Rose paused. Being wrong was an unusual occurrence in her life, and she had been so sure that these rather obvious horns had been some sort of sensitive zone. They all had. The humans had huddled together conspiratorially their first night there, talking in hushed whispers about their troll friends, trying to work out what differences might not be immediately visible. This had been one of the few things, over than "sharp as fuck teeth" that they had all agreed on. From the way Kanaya had reacted, and the decided lack of a severe flush that a lewd act would generally have, Rose could tell that Erogenous Horn Theorem had been succinctly disproved. It struck her silent for a moment.

"Did you think..." Kanaya started, noticing the traces of shame in the human's expression, the pink that rose around her nose, a sweet bloom of embarrassment, "that they were sensitive?" Her voice was as prim and proper as ever, but measured and slow as she danced onto the subject at hand. She had heard from Karkat that, not one, but two of their human visitors had sheepishly poked at his horns, and had both been disappointed when nothing interesting happened.

"I did have far less than noble intentions," Came the honest reply, her nose scrunching as she sheepishly smiled, the hand the troll held shifting until the fingers laced together, "Though I would hate to humiliate myself with further ignorance."

"Then perhaps it would be in the interest of cultural sensitivity that I educate you otherwise?" Kanaya said, her eyes cutting downward with only the slightest hint of being coy.

"If I am anything, it is that I am open to education," The human said without symmetrical timidity, moving to rest her forehead on the other girl's.

"The nape, is usually one locale that has several extra nerve endings," The troll started, guiding the other's hand to the point at the back of her neck where her hair line ended, releasing her hand. Rose took that as a sign, ghosting her fingers over the cropped hairs at the base of her neck, running them over smooth, slightly warmer grey skin. Kanaya's eyelids fluttered briefly, and the jade blush Rose had been looking for slowly ascended upon her cheeks. Her head tilted into the touch, lips parting in a quiet sigh as the human carried her nails up and over the curve of her scalp, before returning.

Writing about wizards having gay sex and actually inducing a green blooded alien girl to twitch her knees together and clasp the edge of her seat was another thing entirely. Rose felt her heart beat in two places, and her mouth was absolutely dry with a mixture of anticipation and arousal.

"Do trolls... kiss?" Rose asked quietly, stepping forward to press her own knee just barely in between those of the other girl's.

 

"Oh, yes,"Kanaya said softly, her hands moving to find the jutting bones of the human's hips, "In fact, this particular troll would rather like to initiate such intimate contact at this very moment."

It was the shy smile that followed which ultimately made Rose give in to impulse, black lipstick rubbing on unpainted lips, unsure mouths opening partially as inexperience tongues chanced to probe unfamiliar territory.

It was here that "sharp as fuck teeth" became an issue. The taste of copper flooded both girl's mouths, as they separated, hands covering their protein chutes in surprise.

"...I did not expect you to do that." Kanaya said quietly, her brows knitting as a pitying frown crossed her features.

"Tho ith that not normal of troll kitheth, then?" Rose asked softy, nursing her bleeding tongue with a new lisp, which made the other girl reflexively giggle.

"It is, but generally there is a frank discussion as well as preparation for incidents such as this one," Kanaya winced, "Would you like to get that inspected? I am terribly sorry for hurting you, I had no intention-"

She was silenced by a stroke over the back of her neck, and a chaste peck to the tip of her nose.


End file.
